


Bad Guy

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Being pregnant was fun and until you had to actually think about it.





	Bad Guy

“Kells, I don’t want to be the bad guy.” I say, watching the happy expression slightly fall from his face.

“Bad guy?” He asks, confused.

I purse my lips, sitting on the hotel bed. “How would this work? You’re constantly touring and working on projects.” I quickly add, “Not that I would ever ask you not to, it’s what makes you, you. It’s just…” I trail off, “is a baby a good idea?”

He doesn’t say anything for a few seconds, “there’s never a right time to have a baby.”

I nod, “there isn’t, but there are times where it would be a lot better if you didn’t.”

“Do you not want kids anymore or with me.” His voices slightly cracks on the last word, making my heart hurt.

“It’s not that. I want kids, I want your kids, but I don’t think we could handle it. We aren’t settled. And we are still in a very, very, open relationship. Not that I think we ever will be settled, but if the relationship wasn’t as open it would be different and I would never ask you to just be with me and only me, that’s not fair to either of us.”

He nods, “I get it, hell I even agree with it. It’s just hearing you say your pregnant, I just got so excited at the possibility of you pregnant with my kid and Casie getting a sibling.”

“I was excited for the first few minutes too.”


End file.
